five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Penny's: Rebooted
Five Nights at Penny's: Rebooted is the first game in a new series of Five Nights at Penny's games and the sixth game in the franchise overall. The Rebooted ''series will have up to 9 games. The first game was released on March 2, 2017 which was the 2-year anniversary of ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3 . ''The second game in the series is planned to be released on December 14, 2017. The third game is planned to be released on October 13, 2018. The releases of future games (''4-9) are currently unannounced. Production Shortly after the cancellation of Five Nights at Penny's 3, Bloodlust Gaming ''announced that he would reboot the franchise. The original reboot was called the "''Remake Series" and only consisted of 2 games, similar to the "Original Series". After taking a break from Penny games, Bloodlust Gaming ''confirmed that he would make a third series of games. He stated that he would not rush the games which he cited was the reason the previous series did not pan out as he had hoped so. He also said that the third series which was being planned before was cancelled after he could not reach an agreement with ''Cybertech Studios ''which produced the "''Remake Series". On December 12, 2015, Bloodlust Gaming ''announced that he would start his own game making company called ''Lustless Studios ''and that the first game in the "''Rebooted Series" would be called Five Nights at Penny's: One Last Hope. He noted that Markiplier would take part in the series by being the phone guy. On January 24, 2016, A script for the phone guy was leaked which caused a major outrage from the fanbase. Later that day, it was announced that the script was fake and a prank by Markiplier. In an interview with IGN, Bloodlust Gaming said "I remember being really calm & collected when I was working on the first & original Penny's game but once it blew up, I was rushing a sequel which the fanbase was begging for. People loved the sequel. I started working on another sequel. People moved on to other things. I quit working on the other sequel. I remade it. People loved it. I started working on another sequel. People didn't care for it. I cancelled the sequel to the sequel. Now, I took a break. I came up with new & fun ideas and now, I put quality over the fanbase." The first teaser for the first game was released on June 16, 2016. It was a black image which, when brightened, shows a hybrid of Penny, Riley, Cutie & Kenny. The second teaser was released 2 weeks later and shows static with the message "You know what he did." Five Nights at Penny's: One Last Hope Five Nights at Penny's: One Last Hope ''(or '''One Last Hope') is the first game in the Rebooted series. The game consists of 13 overall nights. 5 for the main story, 2 for the extended story and 6 for the challenge modes. The game was released on March 2, 2017 and was met with mixed reviews from critics but positive reviews from fans. Five Nights at Penny's: Another Life ''Five Nights at Penny's: Another Life ''is the upcoming second game in the Rebooted series. The game is planned to release on December 14, 2017 and will consist of all new animatronics. Category:Games